1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable side panel for a vehicle engine compartment or the like and more particularly to such a side panel which is stored on the vehicle when the panel is moved from the closed position to the open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,511 Mackie shows a mechanism in which the side panels of an engine hood are moved outwardly and upwardly to an elevated position where there is access to the engine and other mechanisms under the hood.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,729 Von Fummetti et al there is a pair of engine side shield structures on opposite sides of a vehicle engine which are supported on the frame of the vehicle. Each side shield structure includes a fixed baffle plate section, and upper and lower access doors which overlap the baffle section. The upper and lower doors are pivotally connected along the lower edges for swinging movement between respective closed positions wherein the panels are disposed vertically, one above the other, so as to block access to the inside of the engine compartment, and open positions wherein they are displaced angularly from their closed positions so as to permit access to the inside of the engine compartment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,540 Haupt the engine hood of a vehicle extends from a grill at the extreme front of the vehicle over an accessory compartment and over the engine compartment to a fire wall. The hood provides hanger means and slots for receiving hooks on the upper edge of a removable side panel. As the side panel is dropped on to the hood the hooks drop into the slots. The side panel pivots downwardly and inwardly against the vehicle and latching means are provided to detachably fasten the side panel to the side of the vehicle.